What is This Feeling
by Rose Haruno
Summary: Cross Academy is suffering mysterious happenings, due to the possibility of a second pureblood in the school. KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1: Pureblood

(DISCLAIMER! I do not own "Vampire Knight"!)

_**Chapter 1: Pure blood?**_

Rose stayed near the shadows while walking back to her dorm. When she was walking, she spotted a plethora of Day class girls surrounding the Night class dorm gate. Rose also saw poor Zero pushing the girls back; yelling at them to stay back. Rose sweat dropped seeing this scenario and shook her head. She never understood why some female mortals flaunt over guys that are handsome, without getting to know them first. But it really didn't matter now. She made a deal with the headmaster about being near the Night class student area. Rose tried her best to pass through the screaming fan girls, but it was too late. The Night class gate opened up and the students started to come out. Every Day class girl screamed their butts off! Rose flinched at the screams and tried to get pass four girls to reach the forest. She suddenly froze in her spot, feeling this presence of another pure blood. Rose tried to conceal herself in the crowd and her very own presence.

While the Night class walked, Aido was of course, waving at the girls and smiling at them. Each girl had heart shaped eyes and did their best to gain his or the other Night class guys attention. Aido was smiling and went back to group. Everyone around the class president froze for a second feeling another strong presence but also felt it go away. "What the-" They all thought, except Kaname who just kept on walking. But of course Kaname was looking around silently to see if he can pinpoint the presence. He noticed the feeling was coming from a group of girls on the right. He looked straight ahead and just kept on walking. The rest of the group caught up with him easily. They all kept their guard up and looked around while every fan girl screamed when one of the guys looked at them.

Rose shook her head and quickly began moving again towards the forest. Once she made it, she sighed in relief. "That was too close!" Thought Rose while walking towards her dorm. For some odd reason her body began to feel immense pressure on it. "What the heck! What's going on with my body?" Question Rose under breath. Rose forced her body to keep on moving and soon felt the pressure be lifted from her. She sighed in relief knowing she was safe for now. But it was unknown to her that her life was going to get a little bit more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

A/n: I don't know if I did or didn't change the style of the Day class bedrooms, but if I did, sorry. I don't remember everything about Vampire Knight. Also, I want to thank milan, rinako, blueicefire4, Faded Innocence, and Crystal-Wolf Guardain-967 who reviewed my story, added it to their favorites, and put it on alert. I have to say I was really shock to see some people actually like my stories. I shall try my best to continue on with this story and as well with the others.  
Isabella-EmeraldWyldfyre thank you so much for helping me with this story ^.^  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Juliet. Juliet belongs to Faded Innocence.

_**Last off on What is This Feeling: **__"That was too close!" Thought Rose while walking towards her_ _dorm. For some odd reason her body began to feel immense pressure on it. "What the heck! What's going on with my body?" Question Rose under breath. Rose forced her body to keep on moving and soon felt the pressure be lifted from her. She sighed in relief knowing she was safe for now. But it was unknown to her that her life was going to get a little bit more complicated. _

As Rose walked inside the building she greeted some of her classmates and walked inside her room. Once inside she notice a other female jacket on the sofa and sweat dropped seeing a garbage bag filled with candy wrappers. "Where is she?" Rose thought while looking around the room. She took a small sniff of the air and immediately pin-pointed where her young friend is at. She walked to the small bed that held her small, young and petite friend. "Juliet-chan, wake up. We still have to finish our assignments, that Yagari has given to us." chanted Rose, while shaking her friend gently. When she notice that her friend wouldn't move she frowned. She walked back to the kitchen got out a bag of candy that she hid from Juliet, ever since Juliet aunt bought it. "Juliet-chan! If you don't wake and finish your homework, I will throw away your other bag of candy that is full!" Rose said out loud. Rose heard quick footsteps coming her way and saw her friend right in front of her.

Juliet was a pretty little girl. Her long dark blue, that almost looked black, and her dimmed electric blue eyes framed her facial structure perfectly, but her personality is quiet shocking.

"Hand it over." Juliet mutter bluntly. Rose shook her head playfully and replied,"Nope! First work then candy." Juliet frowned at Rose and said,"Whatever." As Juliet walked off to go get her bag, Rose notice that Juliet had only eaten candy and drank coffee. "No wonder she's 4'9." Rose thought. Juliet came back with her bag and sat on the chair and got out her work. Rose smiled and did the same thing. They both sat down on their dining table and worked silently on their assignments. When they finished, Juliet cleaned her stuff and said, "I'm going back to bed." Rose nodded at her and she left. Rose finished her work hours ago, but she just wanted to be near Juliet. Juliet was her little friend that understood her, more than other, and she was a girl that Rose know lots about. Rose stood up and swiftly walked towards the window. She notice that the sun was gone and the moon was out. Rose looked up at the moon for about a minute and smiled sadly.

"It's almost that day again. The day I have to hide. Hide my appearance from others. My own kind. Why do they always cower away in fear when they see me on that day? Is it because I look like you? We are from the same line, from the same family." Rose thought and turned her head slightly, causing darkness to cascade over half of her face. "But we're two completely different people. You shed blood of your own kind and laugh. But I shed tears. I do not want to be blamed for your mistakes and have people look at me with fear. I may be your reincarnation, but I know that we're too different. Unlike other generations, You were the first of our kind to become a hunter. A hunter with no sense of guilt for the people you killed," Rose thought while closing her eyes, her hands balling into fists,"I will not follow in your treacherous footsteps!"

She let out a breath and opened her eyes. Rose didn't like feeling stress or anger. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down. Walking towards the room where Juliet slept, she sat on the edge and removed some hair out of her friend face. "Such innocence of young human shouldn't be tampered with." Rose muttered softly, while the intensity in her eyes faded and became soft and gentle. Her smile also showed. Rose stood up and sat on her own bed. She didn't bother to sleep. It was impossible for her to sleep at night. "Only a couple more days..." Rose thought while holding on to her amethyst necklace.

**Next day**

Juliet was the first to wake up. She notice Rose under the covers of her bed still asleep. She shook her head and walked to Rose bed and kept on poking her. "Wake up...Wake up... Wake up..." Juliet kept on saying. When Rose didn't wake up Juliet stated bluntly, "If you don't wake up I'll bite my tongue off and kill myself." Rose shot out of bed quickly and yelled out, "NOOOOO! Juliet don't kill yourself!" Rose tackled Juliet straight to the ground, while hugging her to death. Juliet struggle to break free while saying, "The only one killing anyone right now is you killing me! Let go!"

Rose eyes widen and let go. "Sorry Juliet-chan!" she apologized. "Its alright. Just don't do that again." said Juliet. Rose nodded with a smile on her face. Juliet shook her head. "She isn't going to stop..." thought Juliet. Rose then asked, "Anyways, do you want me to take you to your cla-" A knock came from the door. Juliet looked at Rose and she just shrugged. Rose walked to the door and opened it. There stood Zero looking bored as ever. "Headmaster Kaien wants to have a word with you Rose." Zero said. Rose was slightly shock, but looked at Juliet. "Um... Okay, but you have to do a favor for me. Walk Juliet to her class." stated Rose. Zero looked at Rose annoyed and agreed since Juliet was ready. When Zero and Juliet left, Rose was by herself in her dorm. "What did I do?" Rose thought, while getting ready to meet the Headmaster.

She put on the Day class uniform, but let the jacket buttons be undone. She walked out of the room when she got everything she needed. As she walked out the building, she strolled down the path and smiled while looking up at the sky. "Aren't I a freak? Loving the sun. Being tan compared to others in my world." Rose thought with a smile. She saw the building where the Headmaster stays. Once she walked up the door, it automatically opened. Yagari came out and looked at her in the corner of his eye. "Rose." said Yagari. Rose nodded at him; walked passed him. She went to the Headmaster door and knocked on the door. "Come in!~" Headmaster Kaien called out. Rose opened the door and walked in,"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Kaien." said Rose standing in front of his desk. Headmaster Kaien smiled, "We have a slight problem Rose. I've received complaints from Night class about them feeling a other vampire presence," Kaien said, "mind explaining Rose?" Rose rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly. "I kind of passed their gate when they were leaving to go to their class." Rose answered.  
Headmaster Kaien shook his head and sighed. "Rose you must understand that what you did was really dangerous and irresponsible. The Night class students are more worried about their dorm president safety, and because of this and what you did, I have no choice, but to put you in Night class." Kaien said. Rose was flabbergasted, "What?" she exclaimed.

A/n: Sorry for any misspelling and grammar errors ^.^" I just really wanted to post this up so I can start chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Change

**_Author Note:_** I don't own VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER EXCEPT Rose Pymore. I also want to apologize for how late updated my chapter. I will try to update it more. If anyone wants to know the reason why I haven't been updating it's very simple. School work got in the way, plus my computer sucked T.T But no need to worry about my computer anymore! I bought this new laptop and it's fast and easy to use!~

I will try to post up more chapters. Lastly please forgive me for any grammar and/or misspellings I was really in a rush to update this story. :)

_Last off on What is This Feeling:_ "Rose you must understand that what you did was really dangerous and irresponsible. The Night Class is more worried about their dorm President's safety, and because of this and what you did, I have no choice, but to put you in Night Class." Kaien said. Rose was stunned, "What?" she exclaimed.

"But Headmaster! I can't leave Day Class!" Rose protested.

Kaien sighed and got some sheets of paper, "I never said you would leave Day Class. Your just not going to be in the dorm of Day Class. You will have two different classes, both from Day and Night classes," Headmaster explained, "I think you have the ability to handle that, right?"

"Of course I do, but why do I have to?" she question. He sighed. "I received contact from your family. They feel like your distancing yourself from your own family and kind. So they want you to have a lot of interaction with your own kind." Kaien informed. Rose sighed and thought, "Of course they would say something like that."

"I understand Headmaster Kaien." Rose replied. He smiled seeing that she finally understood. "Good!~" he sang in happy tune. Rose smiled slightly and began signing papers to make herself ready for her new class and life.

When everything was done she went directly to her dorm room and began packing. "I guess Night class is going to be in for a surprise." she thought.

_**Sunset**_

Rose finished packing and was making her way to Night class. Every step she took towards the place she felt her stomach churn and she also felt a headache coming her way. She took deep breaths and told herself that the people in that building is no different from the people in Day class.

As she walked up to the gates, she sighed. No matter how hard she tried to convinced herself, she knew it wasn't true. She opened the gates easily with her hand and walked inside, while also closing the gates behind her, gently as possible. She took her time going up the stairs and reaching the door.

Once there she was about knock on the door, but she felt someone behind her. She looked at the corner of her eye and smiled seeing Yagari and the Headmaster. "Are you here to make sure I have a good welcoming party?" Rose joked. Yagari showed no sign of emotion, but Kaien smiled. "We thought you wouldn't feel comfortable going in alone, since you don't know anyone in this dorm." Kaien replied. Rose smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

The Headmaster opened the door and let Rose walk in first, then Yagari and finally himself.

"Good day Headmaster. Who is this?" question a blond man with stunning blue eyes, who was at the end of the staircase. "Ah. Aido, this is Pymore. Rose Pymore." Kaien replied with a smile. Aido eyes slightly widen, but he gain composer and quickly bowed to Rose. Rose formed a tiny smile, "So he knows my family..." she thought.


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting & Finding Out

_Author Note: I would like to again apologize for my horrible grammar and my misspellings. I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter!~ _

_Read and Review please!_

_Last off in What is This Feeling: _"Good day Headmaster. Who is this?" question a blond man with stunning blue eyes, who was at the end of the staircase. "Ah. Aido, this is Pymore. Rose Pymore." Kaien replied with a smile. Aido eyes slightly widen, but he gain composer and quickly bowed to Rose. Rose formed a tiny smile, "So he knows my family..." she thought.

Rose looked at Aido and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Aido." she said. Aido stood up straight.

"It's pleasure to meet you too Rose-sama," he replied to her then he looked at Headmaster Kaien, "I will go tell Kaname-sama that you are here." Kaien thanked him and they all waited in what seem to be the living room. Rose sat on the sofa quietly. Yagari and Kaien were also silent. That's when they heard the faintest noise of footsteps coming their way. Rose took a deep breath and smiled. She looked up top see no other than Kaname Kuran. The most well-known Pureblood, that is to be feared and to be adored by others.

Kaname smiled politely and greeted the Headmaster and Yagari first, "Good to see you Kaien. Yagari." Kaien greeted him back, but Yagari just stayed silent and nodded at him. Kaname turned his attention from them to Rose, who was sitting silently.

"Ah. You must be Rose Pymore. It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted. Rose stood up and smiled.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you too Kaname Kuran." she replied and bowed slightly to him. Kaname did the same thing for her.

"Rose-sama is going to be staying at Night Class, but she is going to have leave during the day to do some paper work for me." Headmaster said.

Kaname smiled, "I understand." he replied.

Rose smiled and shifted her legs a little. She felt awkward. Rose heard so many stories about Kaname, that meeting him now, she knew that he could live up to those stories.

"Rose-sama, why won't you tell Kaname about yourself, so you two can get to know each other." Kaien commented. Rose looked at him then at Kaname.

"If he has time..." she said softly.

Kaname smiled and replied, "I have all day. I finished my work."

Rose blushed, "Alright." she replied. "Well... I learned to control my blood-thirst at a very young age, so you need not be worry about that. I also have the same dream as you and the Headmaster. I wish to find peace between the Humans and the Vampires. Lastly the main thing you have to know about me is that I am very protective over only one item that belongs to me and it's my necklace." Rose explained. Kaname nodded, but when he heard the last sentence it sparked some interest in to him.

"Pardon me, but you said a necklace. Which necklace is the one that you are very protective about?" he question. Rose showed the necklace that's around her neck.

((.?v=1238176931000))

It was red rose necklace. The rose petals were made by real ruby gems, the chain is gold, and the two guns were dark emerald green gems. "My grandfather gave me this necklace when I just ten years old. He told me it was passed down from all the Pymore women in the line. Since I am the youngest I am now the holder of the necklace." Rose stated.

Kaname looked at the necklace and looked at her eyes, "I see. I hope you have a great first day in the Night Class dorm." he responded. He turned away and began walking to the stairs. "Ichijou, our Vice President will show you around. Good day to you Rose." Kaname added.

Rose watched him leave and slightly blushed. "Well that went well!~ Now Rose, Yagari and I have business to attend to. So behave yourself!~" Kaien said. Rose nodded and they left. Rose waited for Ichijou.

"Miss Pymore?" a voice from behind called out. Rose turned her head and smiled.

"You must be Ichijou. Thank you for taking your time to show me around." Rose said. Ichijou looked at Rose.

"It's no problem. Follow me." he told her while walking off. Rose was by his side while following him. Ichijou told her that she was allowed roam around freely inside the dorm, but she wasn't allowed to go outside unless she has permission, he also told her the time when they must all gather together to go class. Rose raised a brow and looked him.

"Why do we have to get together to go to class?" she question. Ichjou looked at her and answered with a chuckle.

"If we do not go together the hunters might think we are sucking the blood of the Day Class, plus I think no one wants to be alone when there are fans in the school wanting to crowd around us and ask a handful of questions and ask for requests that some of us don't wish to do."

Rose blushed, she should've guess that they would have protection for all those reason. "I see..." Rose mutter. Ichijou smile and went back to the tour.

"Last, but not least, your room." he said. Rose looked and smiled. "She thanked him and he nodded at her. "I hope you have a superb stay with us." he commented. Rose watched him leave. For some reason Rose had a feeling that people in the dorm, except Kaname, knows about her ancestor.

"How can everybody know, but not him?" Rose thought and rubbed her forehead. She was starting to gain a headache from too much thinking. She entered her room and closed the door.

**Few days later...**

It was dark out, Night Class was already in class, but only one student was not there. Rose Pymore. She hasn't left her room throughout the whole day. People who bonded with her were slightly worried. She never missed a day of school to just to stay in her room. Akatsuki, one of her close friends, was worried. He and Rose realized that they both knew each other since they were little, they were really surprise, but also happy.

Anyways, when he heard Rose lock herself up in her room, he knew why. If she came out in this day she would be judged terribly.

People in Night Class just thought she was plain weird, but Akatsuki understood. Unlike others, he would do his best to understand. He kept staring at the clock even though he had a book in his hand. His friends were beginning to worry for him. "I'm telling you! That girl probably did something! I don't know what, but she probably bewitched him or something." Aido hissed silently, but loudly enough for the person next to him to hear. Some people were actually considering what he was saying until Akatsuki turned his gaze towards them. They all looked at his eyes and gulped. Akatsuki narrowed his eyes at them and slowly made his way towards them. The people all glared at Aido. Aido ignored them and looked at his cousin.

"If I were you Aido, I would get to know the person before I start spreading rumors. Rose-sama is a friend of my, nothing more than that. She isn't here do to the cause of personal reasons." He said. Aido stayed quiet. He didn't like getting Akatsuki angry, so he stayed silent."Rose-sama is a good person, but if you were to give one slight glance at her today you would probably think she is monster, because of her past." Added Akatsuki. Aido looked to the side, he now understood why his cousin was protecting the crimson red hair girl.


	5. Chapter 5: Interesting part1

_**Author Note:**_ Hey everyone!~ So I've been receiving a lot of reviews for this story and really do appreciate it :3 I've been thinking about different ways of making Kaname and Rose get together, so basically if you have any ideas for that I would really love to hear it! Just share your thoughts to me because I'm going to writer's block; I lost my papers that I'm supposed to use for future chapters T.T

Thank you to Isabella-EmeraldWyldfyre for checking my grammar errors, and misspellings.

Anyways read and review please! ~

_Last off on What is This Feeling:_"Rose-sama is a good person, but if you were to give one slight glance at her today you would probably think she is monster, because of her family past." added Akatsuki. Aido looked to the side; he now understood why his cousin was protecting the crimson haired girl.

Rose stared out the window. Every emotion she thought she would hold wasn't there, she felt nothing. Her mind was all over the place, she couldn't think straight. Rose averted her eyes from the window to the mirror. When her eyes stared at her reflection, she scowled and glared. "Why do I have to be the one to be cursed? Why should I look like that monster?" Rose hissed. She stopped when she heard what she said. Her hands covered her face and she rubbed her temples. "I shouldn't really complain, I don't want anyone else to go the through the same pain that I'm going through..." she thought. Rose sighed and stood up, she looked at the time. "They won't be back for an hour or so… I guess I can go for a walk." Thought Rose while walking outside her room and leaving the building. As she walked out the gates everything was quiet, calm, and tranquil. Only sounds that anyone would hear were the birds chirping and the wind blowing. Rose slowly walked down the path; all her thoughts were on that woman, the woman that ruined her family reputation, pride, and honor. As the path began to darken Rose walked slower, she felt something, or someone following her. Her cheeks went red not because she was shy or scared; it was because she was angry. "Do they really underestimate me?" Rose thought. Rose kept on walking and calmed herself down. Her eyes opened wide when she heard a crack sound, she quickly plunged her hidden weapon at a tree. "You might as well come out. There is no use in hiding." Rose pointed out. Rose had other weapons around her and if felt threaten by this follower/stalker she will fight.

Out from the trees shadow stepped the figure, Kaname Kuran, stood tall and unfazed. Rose eyes widen and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "K-Kaname I wasn't expecting to see you here!" she stammered. Rose tried to calm herself down, but it was almost impossible. She silently took deep breaths and looked at the man before her. He looked at her and a tiny smile was form.

"I was told that you left the room. So I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He explained. Rose couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you for being concern, but I'm fine. I just wanted to walk around for a while that's all." She replied. Kaname stared at her for a while. He nodded while saying, "I see... Very well then, be sure to tell someone before you walk off. I cannot allow students from our dorm to think they are allowed to wonder around freely. It will cause problems..." Kaname said smoothly. Rose nodded to let him know that she understood him. "Well I better head off. Stay out of trouble Rose." he said.

"Will do." Rose answered with a smile. Kaname left her to herself, but while he walked his eyes looked up at the night sky. "So the rumors are true... She's a complete replica of her." he thought. He smirked and said out loud, "This is going to be very interesting."


	6. Chapter 5: Intersting part2

**Author NOTE:** I'm really happy that many people enjoy reading this story, but sad to say that I'm losing ideas for the story T.T If you have any ideas for Kaname x Rose I would really love to hear it! Just share your thoughts to me because I'm beginning to get writer block. Don't worry I will give you credit for your idea!

Also I apologize for any grammatical errors and misspellings.

Read and Review please!

_**Last off on What is This Feeling: **_ _"So the rumors are true… She's a complete replica of her."_ He thought. He smirked and said out loud, _"This is going to be very interesting."_

After a couple of nights, Headmaster Kaien and Yagari received news from the Vampire Hunter Council that there was an increase of Level E's in the area; they weren't happy about it. "Kaien… I'm not pointing fingers or anything, but ever since that new pureblood came to this school trouble began to arise." Yagari said with a grim face. "Aren't you a little bit suspicious about her in the least?" he added. Kaien folded his hands and looked up at Yagari.

"Yes I do have, but knowing her more then I know when I first let her transfer… She's harmless." Kaien answered. Yagari narrowed his eyes and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Well what do you suppose is the cause of the increase?" question Yagari. Kaien looked at him and sighed.

"I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out yet," Kaien said, "the cause of this problem is the pureblood named -"

Rose smiled when she quietly walked down the stairs of the Night Class dorm. As she was walking down, she notices some of the art that were on the walls. Beautiful they were; also full of history. Her mind felt at ease, she felt more confident, but also hungry. She doesn't know the cause for this, but she did her best to ignore the hunger. Rose used the pills to try to fill her stomach. She thought it would calm her stomach down a bit, but it didn't. Rose ran her fingers through her red hair. _"Today many surprises are going to happen…" _she thought. Rose reached the end of the stairs; walked to the door and left the dorm. She crossed her arms while walking. Her thoughts were only on darkness and Kaname. She felt like Kaname knew something about her that she didn't even know; let's just say it's very uncomfortable for her to not know.

For some time every time she thought about the last Kuran, she would either have a blush across her cheeks, or receive a painful headache.

She passed the lampposts of the pathways and look around for a library. _"I wonder if they're still open."_ She thought curiously when she finally spotted the enormous building. Rose jogged up the steps and used her speed since she is a vampire. She reaches the door under two minutes. The sign taped against the door said, **"Will be closing around midnight."** Rose opened the door with a smile, seeing that the lights were dim and there were few people around. She immediately walked to the mystery section. As she reached her location her eyes widen seeing a whole section made for it. "This is very good." She said out loud. Gazing at all the books she didn't find one single book that would catch her attention, sadly. Rose sighed since she was losing her patience, but before she left she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Her legs quickly turned, making her crimson hair swirl as well. She saw nothing, but a black framed mirror. _"When did a mirror get placed in here?"_ she thought.

Rose went near the mirror and laughed at herself. She was so cautious, but she didn't need to be! The mirror just showed her reflection. She shook her head and smiled, she checked herself in the mirror, but suddenly stopped. She stayed absolutely still. Rose noticed that the eyes of her reflection didn't move with hers. This made her feel a chill down her back, she slowly backed away from the mirror; when she did her eyes widen noticing the reflection started smiling and covering its own mouth. Rose was about to call the Liberian, but the reflection placed a finger between its lips and shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…. You don't want anything bad to happen to that poor human." It said. Rose eyes widen; stared at her reflection with shock.

"You can talk!" she whispered, but loud enough for the reflection to hear. The reflection laughed at her tone.

"But of course dearie!~ Why wouldn't I? Unless…" the reflection murmured and looked at Rose straight in the eyes, "Did anyone. Anyone at all told you who I am? Who you look like at all?" she question. Rose replied with a soft no. The reflection huffed and crossed it arms. "That's too bad… I wanted to tell you many things, but I guess you're not ready to learn about me." She added. Rose stared at the mirror.

"You got to be kidding me! You come out of nowhere; start talking to me through a mirror and you expect me to research stuff about you?" Rose said with a slight anger in her tone. The girl in the reflection eyes showed amusement in it.

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm going to tell you everything? If so, you are wrongly mistaken! I like to have fun once a while since I haven't been out for long time, but don't worry I have a small hint that will help you a lot!~" the reflection said with a giggle and turned away showing Rose's back, "People fear me. People can't utter my name without anger, fear, or any emotion except happiness. I was fear from the sides of vampires and hunters. I am from the Pymore line. Let's not forget this major information!~" she added while a smirked formed when she turned her head to look at Rose one last time. "**You** look just like **me**" she commented as she disappeared with the mirror.

Rose stayed still, she didn't move an inch. Everything just came at her too fast. The information that woman from the mirror told was too much. Her hands went to her head as she slowly kneeled (?) to the floor, "Is she the reason why the council looks down at my family? The reason why I have to hide? Who is she….." she thought.


	7. Chapter 6: Level E's?

_**Author Note:**_I want to thank Anlia for her advice on how to keep the story alive.

" Good chapter. Uh-oh, writer's block. Well, maybe once in a while Rose can have her "reflection" talk to her like a conscience. Also a chapter explaining the "she's a complete replica of her", but that's going to have to be WAY later. People probably already suggested these ideas. Anyway, I hope you find a way to stop your writer's block. What I do is listen to music sometimes. Or read other people's writing and get an idea from theirs while NOT trying to take their idea. Or you can stare at the ceiling while on your bed and hope something comes even though that sounds really boring. Well, hope you can update soon, but take your time. :)Oh, sorry for the long review. "

This review helped me a lot! Hope everyone is ready to see how the story is going to go on now! I DO NOT own any Vampire Knight characters.

**Last off on "What is This Feeling": **Rose stayed still, she didn't move an inch. Everything just came at her too fast. The information that woman from the mirror told was too much. Her hands went to her head as she slowly kneeled (?) to the floor, "Is she the reason why the council looks down at my family? The reason why I have to hide? Who is she….." she thought.

Rose left the library with no book, just puzzling question that she wants answers with. All the thinking was giving her a headache, but it couldn't be helped. The sooner she got back to the dorm, the sooner she can contact her family members to get answers. Since the walk way was taking too long she went through the forest, thinking it might make a difference. Her eyes were blood red, but her fangs weren't out. She heard rustling noises from behind, but she didn't do anything until she heard a hysterical laugh and a tree branch brake. Rose turned her head and spotted two level E's laughing and staring at her with a wide grin. "Aren't they scared? Why aren't they running away? Can't they sense my power, my rank?" she thought.

"We shall win!" said the level E on the right while cackling. Rose raised a brow.

"What do mean, you will win?" She questioned. The level E cackled like a mad man, which made her ears go through some pain because of how high pitch it was.

"Attack…. War!" Both of the Level E chanted together. Rose growled when they both said that; was right in front of them in a blink of an eye. Her hands locked around both of their necks while they wailed for help and screeched in pain. Rose wanted to crush their necks, but she knew that if she was caught with them like by Zero she would be in loads of problem. Rose threw them up in the air; as gravity pulled them down she flicked her finger against their foreheads making both of them fly off.

"Mad creatures. They should know their place." Rose thought, but notice something move from the corner of her eye; saw a level E pouncing right at her! It was going to attack her, but a blond Night class student came to her aid. He somehow zapped ice right at it. "Sorry for the intrusion Rose-sama, but these level E's are appearing around the school. Kaname-sama ordered all Night Class students to protect the humans; to scare or destroy them if necessary." The blond boy informed while turning around to reveal himself. It was no one other than Aido.

"I see.…" Rose replied closing her eyes. _"So those animals weren't joking around, but why start a war? Don't they know that they will lose? Something isn't right…. They aren't meant to be organized." _she thought. Her eyes opened slowly and it revealed her blood red eyes. She smiled at Aido and said, "May I help? I don't want to be the only one not helping with this situation." Aido looked at her and like her eyes, his was red.

"Of course you can. It is your decision." Aido answered.


	8. Chapter 7: Her Name & Rose Love

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, been a long time right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I made it longer then my other chapters! But before you guys start reading I would like to thank EVERYONE who favorite my stories and put it in their alerts. Also want to thank all of my readers who left a review for me, it made me feel great! I really do appreciate it! Also I want to thank _"Anlia"_ for helping me through this story and giving my great advice. If it wasn't for her I might've never continue on with this story.

The last sentence of this story is all on her! I also before I end this I want to say this one more time, if you have an idea for this story please leave a review or send me a private message. All ideas are welcome! Sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings!

I don't own VAMPIRE KNIGHT or any of its characters T.T But I do own Rose and Faded Innocence owns Juliet :3

_**Last off on 'What is This Feeling**_': Aido looked at her and like her eyes, his was red. "Of course you can. It _is _your decision." Aido answered.  
+

Rose smiled at his response and slightly jumped when they both heard an intense clashing noise; an abundance of footsteps. They both sped off to the scene, but Aido stopped suddenly. He had to go inform Kaname about the noise_. "Unless… he already knows_." he thought as he watched the red-head pureblood run off to the noise. After thinking about everything for a couple of minutes, Aido decided to go see Kaname, but as he turned, Kaname was leaning against a tree casually, arms crossed and his gaze at the area were Rose was before. "Remarkable, don't you think? After all this time she still doesn't who that _woman_ is." Kaname said as he stood up straight; walked away from the tree. Aido stayed silent, understanding what the pureblood before him was saying. "But she is completely different." he added. Aido nodded in agreement, but when he was going to ask a question, Kaname disappeared. _"How much do you know about Rose's family history, Kaname-sama…"_ Aido thought.

When Rose got the area, her eyes went wide at the sight before her. A swarm of Level E's was attacking the school, but the Night Class was holding them back. "How did they get in?" she hissed under her breath. She scanned the whole place and a thought stuck her. If these creatures found a way to pass the Night Class, they'll surely kill all the humans! _"Even Juliet-chan…" _Rose thought while she looked at the ground. When the picture of her dear friend popped inside her mind; the thought of Juliet being in danger because of these low levels made her twitch in anger. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to keep herself calm.

"I will not allow Juliet to get hurt!" Rose said as she lift up her head; eyes shot open, which, of course are red and her fangs grew. Every single vampire that was around the school could sense the rage coming off from Rose. Some the Night Class students finished up their fight with the lower levels and quickly moved forward to fight off more.

Before the level E's could even think about escaping, they all felt a type of force pushing them back, some didn't move and since they didn't the results were shocking. The force field (?) was just like a shield that actually made the level E's fly off when they made contact with it. Everyone from Night Class stared at the night sky as all the low levels flew off.

_"Who has that much power to do that?" _they all question in their mind.

With Rose, she was doing her best to conscious, but was failing miserably. She had used too much energy on forming the shield around the school area.

The last thing she saw, while her eyes were starting to get droopy, was Kaname bringing out his arms to catch her. When Rose lost her battle to stay awake, she was in his arms and she was safe. Kaname stared at Rose in his arms, "You shouldn't have used up all your energy Rose.." he whispered softly as the wind picked up, blowing the leaves on the trees and even some weak branches.

"Kaname-sama, is Rose-sama okay?" Question the red-headed Night Class student, Akatsuki as walked to them, but stopped seeing Rose in Kaname arms. Kaname turned his gaze from Rose to him.

"She's perfectly fine. The only problem is that she used up all her energy on her power." Kaname answered calmly. He lifted her up slightly and was now carrying her bridal style. Kaname turned his back to Akatsuki and ordered, "Tell the others to head back to the dorms. The sun is rising and soon enough Day Class students will be coming out." Akatsuki bowed to him; ran off while saying, "Of course Kaname-sama." When Kaname was alone with Rose in his arms, he began to make his back to their dorm. He knew that the vampire nightlife is slowly becoming out of control for the council. _"I hope the hunters and Zero can do their job so I can worry about more important __things__." _he thought.  
+

At the dorms, Rose was in her room and was laid down on her bed. She was still unconscious, but in her mind, trouble was stirring. In her mind, Rose was walking down a pathway that seemed to be endless. She didn't realize that while walking down that path, which showed nothing but darkness, her lookalike followed.

The lookalike stayed silent while following Rose; smiled when she thought about how she can make this little mystery into a fun game for herself and tease her young descendent_. "A game is what I need to make this into. It will amuse me and the tease is a added bonus to make her heart re-think about falling in love with a Kuran_." she thought with a cruel smile.

Many wonder how a girl like her lost control of everything, but not even the girl knew. Something just happened that made her break. The lookalike history would shock many purebloods around, but of course the council wouldn't allow that. It would make everyone concern about things that the council didn't want deal with.

"Your mind is confused; your heart is yearning for a companion and the companion that you seek is the strongest pureblood around." The lookalike whispered loud enough for Rose to hear. She stopped walking and felt arms wrapped around her body. Rose cheeks went pink, but a scowled appeared on her face.

"Don't play with me! I know who you are! The reason why I didn't know at the beginning was because of the shock. You're supposed to be dead." Rose retorted. The lookalike rolled her eyes and stared at her descendent.

"Well I'm not dead and keep your voice down. I thought you would be happy to see me!~" she replied with a smile.

Rose glared at the woman before and answered, "Why should I be glad? I'm talking to a monster!" The lookalike sighed and released Rose from her arms. She stepped away from her, but Rose turned around to face her.

"If you're going to be rude, can you at least say my _name_?" The lookalike asked. Rose thought about for a second and just nodded.

"Fine by me Ruby." Rose said. Ruby smiled and crossed her arms. _"This woman… She did all those things to our kind and all she could do is smile at me! I should… I should... Argh!" _ Rose thought.

"Oh Rose!~ I know how you feel, but you must understand! I have my reasons to do the things I did. Everything they told you was a lie! I was trying to protect our family!" Ruby said sorrowfully. "Since the council filled your head with lies, I know you won't believe me." she added. Rose bit her lip when she said that. Her ancestor caught her hesitating to respond. "But if you want to find out the truth, play a game with me." Ruby commented.

Rose frowned at her, "Why should I play a game to find out answers about my family's history? That's absurd." she replied. Ruby sighed seeing that the young pureblood before her doesn't understand.

"The reason why I want to play a game is that I haven't had fun in almost 9,000 years! You have to at least let me enjoy myself." Ruby said with a frown. Rose looked at the woman and sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I still don't understand the point of all of this." she muttered. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes at her descendant.

"Let's begin!~" Ruby chanted with a laugh that made Rose's spine tingle. The endless pathway transformed into a beautiful garden that had only roses of many colors. Rose stared in amazement. She never had seen such a beautiful place that was so tranquil like this one. Ruby tore Rose's gaze away from scenery by snapping her fingers. "Now that I got your attention, here is your first riddle!~" she said with a smirk. "There is always a reason for someone to be feared. I wasn't just feared because I am a pureblood, and I wasn't feared because of my kills. I was feared for something else. Something that one book holds the key to and that book is in a special place." she added while wagging her finger at Rose.

Rose repeated the words that Ruby said to her and blinked. "But you are feared because of those reasons!" she said. Ruby shook her head at her. "No? But…." she mumbled trying to see if she can come up with anything. Soon enough everything around Rose started vanish slowly.

"Guess our times up Rose!~" Ruby laughed. Rose noticed that she was even disappearing. "W-Wait! I still have to ask you something?" Rose said quickly. "Hmm?" Ruby replied, raising a brow at the youngling.

"How do you know about Kaname…?" Rose asked softly while her cheeks began to turn pink. Ruby smirked and decided to not answer, but to say something else.

"To receive the love of one of the strongest Purebloods...is it a blessing or a sin?" Ruby whispered softly as Rose disappeared from her sight.


	9. Chapter 8: Questions

_** A/N:**_ I would like to thank _Anilia_ once more for helping me with the story! I could not done it without you! For anyone else that would like to pitch in some ideas like_ Anilia _please do so, but if you are to shy or unsure inbox me or vote on my poll that is on profile. Also I want to thank _**labyrinthloverxx**_ for the review and _aisu-cream _for the review as well. They mean a lot to me since I was beginning to think that my story is starting to fail.

What's going to happen to Rose? Is Kaname planning something big? Or will he do something later? Why is Aido here?

**Read & Review please!**

_**Last on "What is This Feeling" :**_ _"To receive the love of one of the strongest pureblood... Is it a blessing or a sin?" Ruby whispered softly as Rose disappeared from her sight.  
_

In Rose's room, everything was quiet and nothing was out of the place, nothing except a letter. The letter was left by Kaname. He left it for her so she could remember what had happened during the battle.

While walking, Kaname thought about the events that happened recently. "The end is near…" he thought. As he entered his private room and walked towards his chess board. "The queen will have to make a move soon, if not," Kaname thought as he looked at each of the chess pieces, but lingered longer on the crowned tip of the king's piece, "if the queen will not move… Then the king must."

Rose woke up with the rising sun. She lazily rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How long was I out?" she muttered as she stretched her arms up to the ceiling. When Rose felt her energy was back she got out of bed and looked around her room, but her eyes became locked on a letter that was on her nightstand. "I don't remember that being there…" she thought. Rose reached over, picked up the letter, and ripped it open. Her eyes widened, her cheeks became bright pink, and she bit her lip.

Kaname's cursive was obvious on the page. She had the urge to scream and throw the letter, but she remained calm. Rose sat up right and after she got all comfortable, it took her a couple of minutes to re-open the letter again.

_"Dear Rose,_

_ Hopefully you rested well, all of the students in Night Class were worried about you. After you used an enormous amount of energy to remove the Level E's from campus you fell unconscious. Do not worry though, I did not let you fall. I carried you all the way back to our dorm and made sure you got to your bed safe and sound._

_Also if you are still concerned about the Level E's, do not be, the hunters are dealing with them now. I hope for their sake that they do a better job this time. Anyways, I hope this information put your mind to ease and I also wanted to tell you that I understand what you're going through and no matter what I will help you when you are at your weakest. Things may seem difficult now, but remember this, where there is truth, there are also hidden lies. Be careful what you decide on, you'll never know what the outcome will be._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaname Kuran"_

As Rose reread the letter she didn't know how to react. Inside she was happy that Kaname was worried about her, but also frightened when he mentioned her situation in the letter. "Does he know about Ruby?" she thought as she placed the letter down. After a moment of silence a knock from the door perforated the momentary quiet. Rose quickly scurried off her bed and went towards her door, "Coming!" she called out. When she opened the door she had to keep a calm and composed facade when the person before her, she thought, would never be near her at all.

"Oh, hello Aido," Rose greeted, "I wasn't expecting anyone, is there something I could do for you?" Aido wore a serious expression on his face, but when he looked at Rose he took a breath to steel his nerves. Who wouldn't? She is a pureblood after all.

"I'm sorry to bother you Rose-sama, but I have some important questions to ask you." he replied. Rose clearly understood what was going to happen, she just smiled and nodded. Her arm extended a little to open the door more. She stretched her other arm as a sign to come in. Aido stepped in hesitantly and made his way to a chair that was in the corner by the right side of the window. Rose leaned against a wall that's beside Aido, after she closed the door.

"Ask away." She allowed. Aido stayed silent and pondered through the questions in his head.

"I do not mean to be harsh, but are you trying to overthrow Kaname-sama?" he question. Rose picked up on his tone on the word 'overthrow'. She couldn't believe the questions coming from his mouth, but she wouldn't be rude to her guest. He was only asking some questions.

"Of course not. Kaname-sama is very dear to everyone, including me. I would never ever do or think about that in my whole lifetime." Rose answered truthfully. Aido smiled at her reply.

"Also, about the level E's, do you know what attracted them to our school? Or how come they are all somehow organized for once?" he asked. Rose bit her lip and tried to think of all the possible answers to that question, but nothing came to mind that would sound sensible enough.

"I'm sorry Aido, but I do not have the answer to that question." Rose replied. Aido nodded, any more inquiries would have to come at a later date.

"Thank you Rose-sama for answering my questions and for being so kind to me." he said.

"No need to thank me Aido, it was pleasure." she confirmed with a smile. Aido stood up and pushed back his chair. Rose watched as he left her room in silence and the only other words that were exchanged were their goodbyes. In the silence once more, Rose thought about Ruby, Aido, and Kaname. "I need to know... I can't be in the dark forever." She thought. Rose decided to do some research, and who else would she be able to go to with so many books relevant to her cause? "This is probably one of my most idiotic or brightest ideas ever." she mutter under her breath.

When Rose left her room, she made sure no one could see or even hear her. She took silent steps towards the one place that was forbidden to anyone without licence to enter. That one place was Kaname's personal library. Rose needed to get in that room because she had a gut feeling that the answer to that riddle was in there.

"There is always a reason for someone to be feared. I wasn't just feared because I am a pureblood, and I wasn't feared because of my skills. I was feared for something else. Something that one book holds the key to and that book is in a special place."

Ruby's words still echo in Rose's mind. Whatever the answer to the riddle was, Rose need to find out more. Barely five minutes passed, she wandered through some hallways, being silent, and doing her best to keep focus on the goal, ands soon Rose stood in front of the door that held the answer for ancestor's reputation.


	10. Chapter 9: Almost Caught

**Last off on** _**"What is This Feeling":**_ Rose stood in front of the door that held the answers for the first riddle. She looked side to side, to make sure no one was around. She took a deep breath and silently opened the door. When she inside the low-light room, she sighed in relief seeing Kaname wasn't in here. "So far so good." Rose thought with a smile. She got inside the room, closed the door, and took a few more steps to be in the center of the room.

_**Author Note:**_ Sorry for the LOOOOONG wait everyone. School suddenly started giving me more work, but here is a Christmas chapter gift to all who love to read :)

Remember guys if you guys have any ideas please leave review with the details/information about it. You can also leave me a message. I don't want this story to die, so I'm trying everything to keep it alive, so if anyone at all has any ideas tell me! I will give you credit!

Enjoy!~

The room is average size, but very vintage looking. Rose smiled because the room has a tranquil feeling to it. After taking a short moment to look around the room, she noticed many shelves that held books of every genre. Her eyes landed on the history books that on a nearby shelf. She figured it was history because of the titles of the books. Rose walked to the shelf, her eyes widen in surprise, the books that Kaname owns are quite shocking.

_"I can't believe Kaname owns all of these books of... families history."_ she thought. No sound left her lips, her mind and eyes concentrated on finding a book that involved her or her family. Seeing books that held her dear friend Akatsuki family, even his girlfriend, Ruka, was adding bit to her shock. She stopped when quickly read over a book twice to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Pymore. Yep, this was the book alright, but is Rose ready to face the truth? There are so many topics in Rose's head, the main one that stuck out the most was the one that held Kaname name.

Kaname had this book in his private library, how did he ever get to possess it? It was about her family, her family history, maybe even their secrets, everything about the Pymore's is in this book. Why on earth would Kaname Kuran keep this book?

After a few times trying to come up with a solution, Rose got none. It was too much for her to handle. She decided to get on with it. Before Rose had the chance to even open it, she could have sworn she heard some noises from outside the room. She stayed quiet to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Nothing. No sounds. _"What did I expect? I'm doing something that can get me killed!" _she thought. While opening the book Rose took in a deep breath. She scanned through the table of contents and tried to pinpoint were to locate Ruby.

Rose was getting agitated! There was nothing on Ruby Pymore! Nothing except... a horrible chapter name. _"I should give permission for Juliet to hit me..." _she thought with a sweat-dropped. There in bold letters was, _**The Destroyer**_, its chapter name gave chills down her back. Rose looked at the page number to read it, and started turning the pages. In the book it talked about her history, her kills, the terror she brought over many people. Vampire and human alike. Rose was slowly starting to wish she never read this in the first place.

_"As time went on by her wild killings became more gruesome, that when one looked at her kill, they must place a hand over their mouth to hide their fear, shock, and/or to make sure they don't vomit on the spot. The girl that once followed the laws, the rules, has become out of control! She bends the rules," _It said in quotes,_ "Her calm personality is completely gone, she is now, as some kids will say, a maniac." _Rose re-read that part a couple of times and stored that information in her head. She continued reading when her spotted the word _"Council"_. _"Many would watch in fear as the council does nothing but think on how to stop this killer. This pureblood power is making them over think. Anyone who would look at the council could see that. We wonder if they are going to send another pureblood to stop her... Hopefully it is a pureblood that is stronger than her."_

Finishing that sentence, Rose bit her lip. There was so much to the story behind Ruby, but the words that gave the details are blurry and some are gone. Rose stared at the dark brown book for awhile, she didn't notice the presence making its way to this room. She placed the book back on its shelf and when she was about to leave, she gulped seeing the doorknob turn. _"Crap..."_ Rose thought. Her first instinct was to hide, she looked around the room quickly while tying her hair. Wasting no time, she dived under a couch that was against a wall. The door opened soundlessly and the mysterious incomer stepped inside and walked around the room. "Kaname should have finished his papers" said a male voice. Rose tried to see if she could get a quick sneak peek at the guy, but her hair would give her away.

The sounds of paper rustling around was all she could hear at the moment until the door open once more.

In comes the Kaname, he didn't seem to be faze to see the male in room, which is Ichijou, but he felt something was off around the area.

Ichijou greeted him and Kaname did as well. Kaname's eyes scanned the area slowly, trying to see if anything had been misplaced or doesn't belong in the room. You couldn't blame him for thinking like this, he could somehow sense Rose in his private study room. She wasn't even supposed to be in there, or even out of her room yet.

Since luck was on the Rose's side, Kaname got distracted by Ichijou when he informed of the work that they have to finish.

"We also have to make sure everyone is following the rules, which means room checkups," Ichijou commented, "ready to go?"

A nod from Kaname was Ichijou answer. They both left the room not knowing the redhead female was hiding in the room.


	11. IMPORTANT! AN

_**Author Note:**_ Hello readers! As you can tell I have been a little off with this story.

Its not just the school work or anything, its that I can't find a way to end it or keep

on continuing the story.

It has been getting difficult for every chapter. That is why I'm

leaving my decisions for you guys!

_**Should I leave this story up, but make a better version of it.**_

_**Delete this story and start out fresh.**_

_**Ask A LOT of people for help.**_

**OR**

_**Should I continue with this story and try to push myself to complete it.**_

I know many people might choose the last one, but please note, I have been

struggling with this story.

The final decision for this story will be made on January 6. Leave reviews about your opinions and/or send me private messages about them as well.

Thank you for all of your support! _**=) **_


End file.
